Feydor Emelianenko
Details *'Name:' Feydor Emelianenko *'Age:' 35 *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 215 lbs *'Body Type:' Feydor is a rugged and athletically built individual. *'Face Type:' He has a light stubble and a single very faint scar above his right eyebrow. *'Complexion:' Tanned. *'Eyes:' Dark brown. *'Hair:' His hair is black, medium length and quite ragged. *'Clothing Style:' Feydor is often seen in an expensive suit, smelling of cologne. Background Early Life From his early adulthood Feydor lived in relative seclusion in the Winterspring mountains, learning how to survive in the wild and the harsh cold conditions. In order to have enough food to eat, he became adept at identifying plant-life and his skills as a herbalist grew. It is in the Winterspring mountains that Feydors obsession with psychoactive herbs first developed. He would spent hours in unknown regions looking for rare herbs, mixing them together in different ways to produce different results. However, due to the extreme conditions Feydor had to go to extreme lengths in order to feed his family, to make enough money to survive. Being a rugged man of an adequate build he signed himself up for some Goblin arena fights. These fights were extremely shady, based in Everlook. The only rules were no armor, no magic, no weapons. Although Feydor intended these fights to be one off affairs for some quick silver, he discovered that he was extremely proficient in this realm of combat, and thus he stuck to it. Feydor steadily made a name for himself in the Everlook arena, his calm, nonchalant and focused fighting style became his trademark, the spectators giving him the title 'The Last Emperor' in regards to his stoic behaviour. Feydor was able to fund his family and his survival through this, although Goblin cartels regularly would intrude on his profits. Feydor fought in the Everlook arena for atleast 10 to 15 years, developing his own fighting style - Sambo, and occasionally instructing the natives of Winterspring. However, things came to an end and he decided to explore new regions, and moved to Stormwind after the war. Arrival in Stormwind Upon entering Stormwind, Feydor struggled to make a living, often resorting to mugging unfortunate townsfolk. Eventually, while mugging he encountered members of the Forlorn Cartel. After learning of his knowledge of herbs and alchemy, the Cartel quickly saw the potential for a profit rich business. Feydor was assigned to be in charge of the drug trade, given free reign to experiment, taking trips across the wilds in order to gather rare herbs and seeds to grow them. After returning from the first few trips, his work began. Feydor purchased ownership of the Mirror Lake Orchard, turning it into a plantation and a laboratory for his line of business. Here he developed many of the drugs which now are prolific amongst the streets of Stormwind, mostly in the West End. Amongst those are Azshara Azure, Blue Heaven, Moonglade Arcana and Gnogaine. His line of expertise earned him the nickname 'The Doctor' and the enormous amount of profit he was bringing the Cartel elevated his status within the gang, eventually reaching the rank of Underboss, being one of Zinkle 'Dandy' Figgins' closest men, working closely to keep the drug trade going. He has succesfully spread the distribution of drugs through all of Stormwind and neighbouring areas, a large workforce of dealers at his command. However, once the Cataclysm struck, his base of operations in the Mirror Lake Orchard was destroyed, and currently it is unknown where the Cartel grows and processes the drugs. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Rogues Category:Humans Category:Males